


Thirty Seconds

by moomoomeep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination, Death, Established Relationship, RoyEd Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty seconds is all it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a couple other prompts for this week, but I got embarrassed so I didn't finish them. I did like this one, though, and I hope you guys do too! 
> 
> Prompt: RoyEd Week Day 6: thirty seconds
> 
> Warning: listed in the tags
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Thirty seconds is all it takes for Ed’s life to completely crash around him.

Everything seems to be moving in slow motion. Someone screams, Breda yells for backup, soldiers are scrambling. It’s when Hawkeye tries tugging him away that the world comes back into focus.

“What the hell are you doing?” Ed screams. He struggles against her iron grip and barely notices when tears start falling down his cheeks. "We have to go back for him.”

“And we will, Ed, as soon as we apprehend the shooter,” Hawkeye says as she tightens her grip on Ed’s arm and moves them out of the line of fire. “For now, we have to get you to safety. Who knows how many more there are?”

“But Roy—I told him I wouldn’t leave his side,” Ed says “Let me go! I have to be with him!”

“Listen to me, Edward,” Hawkeye says as she whirls around to face him. Her expression is tight and her eyes aren’t betraying any emotion. “Roy is . . . Roy is dead, and as the Fuhrer’s husband, we don’t know if you’re a target too. We have to get you to safety and locate the shooter before we go back for him. I know you don’t like it, but Roy would be furious with us if we didn’t make protecting you our top priority. Please Ed, just come with me.”

Ed sniffles and wipes at his face before turning his head to look back the way they came. He can see Roy, the love of his life, laying face up on the ground in a pool of blood, a single bullet wound smack in the middle of his forehead. His pale skin is paler than normal and his body is unmoving.

In the distance, he can hear Breda shouting followed by a series of gunshots.

Thirty seconds was all it took for Ed’s life to completely crash around him and now he’s going to be spending the rest of his existence picking up the pieces.

Ed turns back to Hawkeye, who is looks desperate to find cover, and nods once. “Okay.”


End file.
